


Sleepless

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So little time, so much to make up for. It is a situation where sleep is definitely not the first priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Edi wakes up to the feeling of fingers running over his bare back.  
  
It is still dark outside, and the exhaustion lingering in his body tells him it cannot have been more than a couple of hours since he fell asleep in Diego’s arms. It does not make any sense that Diego is awake when he is the one who should be suffering from the jet lag.  
  
“I’m asleep...” Edi mumbles when Diego’s exploring fingers move lower, drawing irregular shapes around his hipbone. He buries himself deeper into the covers to make his point even clearer.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Diego whispers against his shoulder and presses a briefest of kisses on Edi’s skin, not an ounce of regret in his voice, “I need to make up months’ worth of not touching you in just one night – it can never be enough.”  
  
Edi turns his head just enough to accept a chaste kiss on his lips, pointedly not opening his eyes. His mind is still foggy with sleep, but his body is starting to show signs of awareness as Diego pulls him flush against his body, Edi’s back against his chest.  
  
“ _So_  not my fault,” Edi informs him, the soft, humourless laugh muffled by the pillows piled under his head, “You and your stupid Brazil. Too far away. Could have stayed in Europe, at least.”  
  
Diego hums noncommittally, inhaling the scent of Edi’s hair, hands still wandering over his body, feather-light touches and gentle pinches at the most sensitive areas.  
  
Edi whines quietly in protest, determined to go back to sleep – if only to show Diego that nobody is allowed to mess with his sleeping rhythm, no matter how much Edi might love them in his waking hours.  
  
Diego’s hand dips briefly between Edi’s legs, deliberately brushing against his half-hard cock before returning to caress his belly.  
  
“Just lemme sleep,” Edi huffs in annoyance that is not really there, and turns pointedly to lie on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow and face pressed into the silky fabric. Not the greatest idea in retrospect, as his cock is now pressed against the mattress and the contact makes his body react immeadiately.  
  
“Go ahead, I’m not stopping you,” Diego whispers even as he runs his hand over Edi’s thigh, much too close to his most sensitive areas, making the younger man shiver under his hands.  
  
Edi wants to make a quip about Diego’s age and the first signs of getting old – what is up with old folks and their diminished need for sleep in the morning, anyways – but he is afraid his voice might betray his obvious arousal, rendering his protests useless.  
  
Diego rises to a sitting position, the mattress dipping slightly under the sudden movement, his hands now on Edi’s shoulders.  
  
“You’re absolutely perfect, you know?” he breathes out and kisses the back of Edi’s neck as his hands start massaging his shoulders, expertly working on the kinks in his muscles. He moves to straddle Edi’s thighs for better access, his own erection rubbing against Edi’s backside when he leans forward just slightly.  
  
Edi stays deliberately still, almost holding his breath in attempt not to moan at the sensation. Damn Diego and his cunning ways, as if he does not know how he is affecting Edi.  
  
Diego moves his hands lower, slowly massaging every inch of Edi’s back before finally caressing his buttocks. A telltale sound of the tube of lubricant being opened and then Edi cannot keep quiet anymore, whimpering against the pillows as Diego’s finger enters him carefully.  
  
“Still asleep, huh?” Diego inquires, obviously amused by Edi’s involuntary reaction.  
  
Edi opens his mouth to tell him to shut up but all that comes out is a surprised moan as Diego’s finger finds his prostate with practiced ease.   
  
Edi is fully hard by now, and he can feel Diego’s interest pressed against his inner thigh as well. The feeling makes everything just so much better, the knowledge that Diego is this aroused just from touching him.  
  
He has never grown quite used to the thought that Diego – the legendary, amazing, smart, beautiful Diego – could want him like this.  
  
“You okay?” Diego asks as he slips in another finger, his breath coming out in short puffs against Edi’s neck, and Edi nods furiously in response, his face still pressed against the pillows in order to keep quiet. It does not stop the occasional sounds escaping his lips as Diego continues fingering him.  
  
After what feels like forever – although it is most likely only a few minutes – Diego retracts his fingers. The familiar ripping sound of the condom packet and then Edi can feel Diego’s cock pressed against his entrance.  
  
He lifts his hips just a little to meet the first thrust, and Diego takes an advantage of the movement by reaching down for Edi’s straining erection.  
  
His movements are deliberately unhurried: a languid, almost lazy rhythm of his hips accompanied with matching caresses on Edi’s cock.  
  
It takes only moments for Edi to succumb into a whimpering, trembling mess as Diego hits his prostate with every thrust, and then he comes with a muffled cry, spilling his seed on Diego’s hand and in the sheets below him.  
  
“God you’re hot,” Diego gasps out and then he bites hard on Edi’s shoulder as he finds his release as well, his rhythm faltering during the final thrusts.  
  
Once Diego has pulled off and disposed of the used condom, he collects Edi in his arms and kisses him thoroughly, combing his fingers through the dark strands of hair.  
  
“I love you Edi – I can never say it often enough.”  
  
He falls silent after that, his arms still firmly around Edi. It takes Edi a moment to notice he has fallen asleep.  
  
“I love you too, you big traitorous goof,” he whispers with a gentle smile, and he could swear Diego’s hold on him tightens unconsciously in response.  
  
Edi, on the other hand, is wide awake now.   
  
He stays that way until the first rays of sunshine start creeping into the apartment – snuggled in Diego’s embrace, listening to his steady breathing, counting hours before Diego will have to leave again.


End file.
